Heat
by VannHazel
Summary: Clare is bed-ridden from the flu. Who better to cool down her fever than the super-sexy Eli Goldsworthy? No one. No one better. Fluffy, fluffy stuff.


_**TIME FOR FLUFFS.**_

_**FLUFF ALERT.**_

_**FLUFFINESS AHEAD…**_

_**YOU'VE BEEN WARNED.**_

_**ONESHOT!**_

_**Vann**_

Clare moaned lowly in her throat, pain pulsing in her temples and uncomfortable warmth spreading throughout her entire body.

"How's my girl feeling?" Eli leaned toward her and planted a gently kiss on her forehead. He jerked back when he felt the heat radiating from her and put both of his hands on her cheeks. "Holy shit, Clare, you're burning up. Why didn't you tell me?"

"Eh…" She whined, unable to form any words at all. "Sick." She croaked out, using up the last of her strength to speak the word.

He noticed the pink tint of warmth on her skin and the miserable expression of pain on her face. She lay in the bed wearing nothing but a tank top and pajama shorts. The blanket was half-off of her, covering only a part of her legs and her feet. Her curls were splayed out messily on her face, sticking slightly to her sweat-coated forehead.

"Why didn't you call me? I could have left work early." Eli cooed, stroking her cheek affectionately with his slightly cold hand.

"Need…money…" She writhed painfully, a whine escaping her throat and several tears slipping from her lidded eyes.

Eli furrowed his brow worriedly and placed his left arm under her knee and his right underneath her neck, lifting her up from their bed and carrying her into the attached bathroom.

"Wha…" She groaned, half-heartedly trying to escape his clutches.

"You're too warm. We're taking a bath, okay?" Eli leaned her up against the edge of the tub and turned it on, adjusting the temperature and plugging the drain. Clare lay against the cold side of the tub and groaned, her stomach twisting and the heat of her fever making her drowsy and delusional.

"Love you, cutie-butt." Clare slurred, stroking his arm weakly.

Eli looked at her oddly and shook his head. "Please refrain from ever calling me that again."

Clare grunted and lifted her shirt off weakly, catching it on her head and falling backward blindly into Eli's arms.

"You're a lost cause today, aren't you?" Eli laughed as he removed her shirt the rest of the way and threw it on the ground. The sight of her flushed chest and stomach erected a familiar friskiness in his mind, and he had to refrain from reaching out and cupping one of her plump breasts.

Clare's eyes were closed and her body was completely limp against the bathtub as Eli slid her pants and underwear off.

"Arms up, Clare." Eli instructed as he unhooked her bra and let it fall to the tile floor, leaving his fiancée completely nude in front of him. "God, Clare, if this were under different circumstances…"

"Horny Mchornface." She accused quietly.

Eli chuckled and lifted her up carefully before easing her down into the lukewarm water. She didn't even flinch, though she was almost completely immersed in the bath.

"It's _your _fault that I'm like this. If you weren't so sexy…" Eli flirted as he stripped himself and slid in behind her in the bath. The water was uncomfortably cool and caused an attack of shivers to rush up and down his entire body. He leaned back and pulled Clare with him, resting her against his torso and he rubbed the chilly water on her face, neck and upper back. She moaned happily at the coolness on her burning skin and slipped lower into the water, her back rubbing dangerously close to Eli's most sensitive parts.

"Eli… let's… do it." Clare mumbled, turning around and kissing Eli on the stomach. His abs tightened beneath the contact and he felt himself hardening against her wet back.

"Not today, not when you're sick, Clare." Eli cupped water in his hands and let it drip into her hair. He massaged her scalp gently and placed butterfly kisses on her neck gently. "As soon as you feel better, however, you're _mine_."

"Promise?"

"Of course, milady."

"I love you, Eli." Clare snuggled back into him and relished in the feeling of the coolness against heat.

"You too… Do you feel better?"

Clare turned around and looked at him, her face an alarming shade of white. "No."

Eli furrowed his brow at her and unplugged the drain with his foot, letting the water rush from the tub and away from them. "Let's get you back into bed." Eli rose up from the tub, holding Clare in sitting position with one arm as he wrapped a towel around his naked waist.

"Eli…" She covered her mouth urgently and whimpered, clenching her eyes closed to fight back the rising nausea and bile in her throat.

"Clare… Clare, don't puke yet. Don't do it, Clare!" Eli lifted her quickly from the tub and swung her around toward the toilet, just in time for her to deposit the content of her stomach all over his chest. "Oh, Clare..."

Clare let out a frantic sob as she stared at his vomit-coated torso. He set her down on the floor and speedily turned on the shower. "Shhh, it's okay. It's okay." As soon as the water was streaming, he jumped in and wiped himself clean with a loofa. "See? All clean? It's okay."

Clare crawled over to the toilet and vomited again as Eli jumped from the shower and to her side. He pulled her hair away just in time and rubbed her back soothingly. "My poor girl. Let's get you back into bed." He lifted her into his arms and carried her back to their bed. "Why are you being so quiet?"

"I vomited all over you, Eli! I'm disgusting!" Clare cried into her pillow pathetically.

"No, no, no. You aren't disgusting… you're just sick. I just want you to feel better." Eli ran his hand lovingly over her forehead and silently admired her nude form cuddled up in a white sheet

"Then cuddle me until I fall asleep." Clare flipped over toward him and reached her arms out. Eli smirked and sunk into the sheets beside her, pulling her flush into his embrace as she burrowed herself into his neck. "Eli?"

"Yes, Clare?"

"I'm sick." She pouted up at him as her eye-lids started to droop tiredly.

"I know, I know. But I'm here, and I won't leave your side until you feel better."

"Good… I… nigh… love you…"

Eli pecked her on the cheek softly before closing his own eyes and drifting off to sleep.

_**Lame, pre-frostival fluff. **_

_**: )**_

_**Vann**_


End file.
